Une fin inattendue
by MilenaWenham
Summary: Mais qui aurait cru que l'incroyable histoire de Bilbo le hobbit se terminerait ainsi ? Fic basée sur le livre Bilbo le Hobbit. Attention : Yaoi, Rated T, contient des spoilers. Couple Thorïn/Bilbo. Venez lire !
1. Chapitre 1

**Une fin inattendue**

**Disclaimer : **_**  
><strong>_L'univers de Bilbo le Hobbit appartient à J.R.R Tolkien et je ne m'enrichis pas en écrivant ceci. Rien ne m'appartient... Et tout le tintouin.

**Avertissements :**

Cette fiction contient énormément de _**spoilers **_concernant le livre Bilbo le hobbit, bien que j'ai modifié pas mal de choses je vous conseille de ne pas la lire si vous ne voulez pas vous gâcher la surprise. Une fois de plus cette histoire contient beaucoup de _**yaoi**_ (et oui je sais faire que ça) le couple est Thorïn/Bilbo. Parce qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble et puis c'est tout. Et si mon histoire est classée dans la section 'M' c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, vous êtes prévenus dans les chapitres à venir, les moins de 18 ans devront passer leurs chemin.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord je vous prévient, je poste cette fic dans la section 'Seigneur des Anneaux' mais c'est une histoire basée uniquement sur le livre 'Bilbo le Hobbit'. C'est une histoire alternative, j'ai repris des choses du livre, mais je l'ai tourné à ma sauce et en ajoutant beaucoup de nouveaux éléments comme vous allez le voir ! Pour l'apparence des personnages imaginez ceux de la bande annonce du film _**Le Hobbit de Peter Jackson **_je sais pas pourquoi je dis ça mais je pense que inconsciemment, elle m'a beaucoup influencée et puis en même temps faut avouer que Thorïn est vachement plus sexy dans le film que dans le livre, ça doit être pour ça ! Ah oui et j'ai utilisé les noms anglais tout simplement parce que dans mon bouquin de Bilbo ,c'était écrit comme ça. A part ça ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublie pas ma première fanfiction je suis en train de rédiger la suite ! Sur ce, bye bye et bonne lecture.

**OOO**

**Chapitre 1**

Bilbo restait planté là à attendre depuis des jours et des jours, il ruminait de sombres pensées, sous la montagne ou il commençait à penser qu'il allait finir ses tristes jours. Mais pourquoi diable Thorïn refusait catégoriquement de négocier une part de son trésor avec les hommes du lac et avec les elfes ? Cette solution arrangerait tout le monde pourtant. Mais voilà, c'était un bougre de nain incapable de mettre sa fierté de côté. Lorsque les elfes étaient venus négocier pour la énième fois, la réponse du Seigneur sous la Montagne fut la plus violente, il décocha une flèche au messager, qui par chance eut le temps de brandir son bouclier. Thorïn avait alors mit fin à toute possibilité de négociation, il refusait de céder ne serait-ce qu'une pièce d'or de sont fabuleux trésor aux hommes d'Esgaroth -qui pourtant l'avait aidé après l'épisode des tonneaux- et encore moins aux elfes de Mirkwood pour qui il vouait une haine farouche. Pourtant c'était ces mêmes hommes du lac qui avaient tué le dragon Smaug, mais il ne voulait rien savoir et continuait à refuser de négocier si l'armée des elfes était présente, ce qu'il percevait comme un affront. Bilbo le savait, cet abrutit était capable de se laisser mourir avec son fichu or.

Décidément, ce nain l'étonnerait toujours. Mais le petit hobbit se sentait las de toute cette agitation, il n'avait pas envie de se battre, lui tout ce qu'il voulait... Et bien c'était la paix, dans son trou de hobbit bien tranquille, et une personne avec qui le partager. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il trouvait cette idée bizarre, son trou de hobbit lui paraissait à des millénaires, sans parler de la personne qu'il aimait, complètement inaccessible. Dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré... Cette idée incongrue ne le quitta pourtant pas et y penser le rendit un peu plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà...

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement, les nains étaient pour la plupart de l'avis de Thorïn, ils ne laisseraient pas leurs magot à des traîtres d'hommes et des elfes et passaient leurs journée à en parler ! Bilbo les trouvait vraiment entêtes à la limite du ridicule, il n'avait guère plus envie de rester sous cette montagne à manger du _cram_ pour le restant de ses jours. De plus, un jour où Thorïn se décida à parler de la fameuse Arkenstone, qui était pour lui le bien le plus précieux, Bilbo se sentit mal. Bien sur qu'il savait ou était son précieux bien, il était dans sa poche, bien au chaud, mais le hobbit se garderait bien de le révéler à qui que ce soit, car il avait vraiment peur du sort que pourrait lui réserver le seigneur nain si jamais il l'apprenait.

Un soir, un corbeau amena la nouvelle que les nains de Daïn des Monts de Fer étaient en marche vers la Montagne Solitaire. Et ce soir là, Bilbo prit sa décision, cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il y pensait mais il se rendit compte qu'il était prêt à tout pour éviter une guerre inutile. Quitte à se faire haïr par ses compagnons, il se devait de le faire. Il s'arma de son plus grand courage (c'était encore son côté Took qui ressortait) et mit son plan en action.

Tout d'abord, il attendit que ce soit le tour de garde de Bombur, après quelques habiles paroles, il prit sa place à côté du mur, et lorsque le gros nain partit se coucher, Bilbo sortit de cette prison de pierre dans la ferme intention de tout arranger. Il mit son anneau au doigt et marcha en direction du campement des hommes et des elfes. Après être lamentablement tombé dans l'eau, il se trouvait bien vite près d'un feu en face de Barde et de Thranduil le Roi des elfes qui le regardaient étrangement. Après quelques temps à bavarder, il réussit à leurs exposer son plan, il leurs donna l'Arkenstone un peu à contrecœur, en leurs assurant que c'était le cœur de la montagne, mais aussi le cœur de son seigneur. Ils leurs conseilla de la marchander pour obtenir ce qu'ils voudraient, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent du moment que cette stupide querelle cesse.

« J'espère qu'elle vous sera utile. » Annonça Bilbo tristement. Car oui, il s'en voulait de trahir ainsi ses amis, mais surtout de trahir Thorïn, car il savait pertinemment que le nain ne lui pardonnerais jamais... Mais peut importe si ce geste pouvait éviter de le faire tuer dans une bataille inutile, alors il serait heureux.

« Je vous conseille de rester ici, vous serez honoré et trois fois bienvenu. » Lui dit le Roi des elfes qui venait d'exposer sa crainte que les nains ne lui fassent du mal en apprenant sa trahison.

« Je vous en remercie beaucoup, assurément, mais je ne crois pas devoir abandonner ainsi mes amis, après tout ce par quoi nous avons passé ensemble. Et puis j'ai promis de réveiller le vieux Bombur à minuit. Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille, et vite ! »

Aucun argument ne fit changer d'avis le hobbit, il voulait retourner coûte que coûte auprès de ses amis, mais surtout d'un ami en particulier, même si il savait très bien que c'était celui qui allait le plus le détester, il voulait passer quelques derniers instants auprès de lui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas le vieil homme encapuchonné qui le félicita, lorsqu'il leva la tête il s'aperçût que c'était Gandalf. La vue du magicien le rendit plus heureux et ce dernier lui assura qu'il devait garder courage pour affronter ses amis_ « Il se peut que vous vous en tiriez bien »_ Cela lui remonta quelque peu le moral de revoir Gandalf après tout ce temps. Mais plus il se rapprochait de la montagne, plus son moral redescendait. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se hâta de rentrer , anxieux et empli de regrets.

Il réveilla Bombur à minuit comme prévu et partit se coucher dans un coin, emmitouflé dans des couvertures, il s'endormit instantanément, pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver lorsque Thorïn allait se rendre compte que c'était lui qui avait donné l'Arkenstone à ses ennemis.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le bruit des trompettes qui les réveillèrent tous.

« Daïn doit être arrivé et ils ont eu vent de son approche, assurément.» s'écria alors Thorïn, « Dites leurs de se présenter en petit nombre et sans armes, je les écouterais. » Dit il.

Bilbo attendait dans son coin, anxieux, lorsqu'un détachement de vingts hommes accompagnés de Barde et du Roi des elfes s'avança, à leurs côté se trouvait un vieillard encapuchonné que Bilbo reconnut comme étant Gandalf, qui portait une caisse en bois. Ils déposèrent leurs armes et Barde parla :

« Salut, Thorïn, êtes vous toujours dans les mêmes dispositions ? »

« Je ne changerais pas d'avis avec le lever et le coucher de quelques soleils ! » Répliqua Thorïn. « Seriez-vous venus à la seule fin de me poser des questions oiseuses ? L'armée des elfes n'est pas encore partie et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'exécute je ne discuterais pas avec vous. »

Il resta catégorique, et Bilbo commençait vraiment à avoir peur.

« N'y a t-il rien donc pour quoi vous céderiez un peu de votre or ? » Tenta Barde.

«Rien que vous et vos amis puissiez offrir. »

« Et l'Arkenstone de Thraïn ? » Répondit soudain l'homme.

Gandalf que personne ne reconnut ouvrit la caisse de bois et montra l'Arkenstone qui brillait de milles feu. Personne ne parla durant un long moment, même Thorïn, étonné qui rongeait son frein. Bilbo assistait à la scène, misérable. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre et voulut se faire plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà. Quand enfin, Thorïn, furieux, parla :

« Elle appartenait à mon père et elle est à moi ! Pourquoi devrais-je acheter ce qui me revient de droit ? Pourquoi êtes vous en possession du bien de ma maison, voleurs ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs et nous vous rendrons votre bien en échange de notre bien. »

« Comment l'avez vous acquise ? » Hurla alors Thorïn, emplit de rage.

« ...C'est moi qui leur ait donné ! » Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Bilbo avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir...

« Vous ! Vous ! » cria Thorïn, se retournant contre lui et le saisissant des deux mains. Misérable hobbit !Espèce de... Traître ! Hurla t-il à court de mots, ses mains serrant le cou de Bilbo fermement.

« Je voudrais bien que Gandalf soit ici, la peste soit de lui pour vous avoir choisit ! Quand a vous, je vais serrer tellement fort votre cou que plus jamais vous ne pourrez commettre tel affront ! » Sur ces mots, il souleva le pauvre hobbit au dessus du sol et serra encore plus si c'était possible. Bilbo ne pouvait rien faire, à part planter son regard suppliant dans celui de Thorïn...Thorïn pour qui il éprouvait du respect, de l'admiration...et de l'amour. Car oui, il l'aimait du plus profond de son petit cœur de hobbit et il se sentait misérable de l'avoir trahit de cette façon, même si il savait que c'était pour le protéger d'une guerre. Mais cela, le nain ne l'avait pas compris, dans sa folie meurtrière. Bilbo tenta de le faire lâcher prise en enserrant ses poignets, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il était trop fort.

« Arrêtez ! » dit une voix forte. Le vieillard qui portait la caisse rejeta son manteau et son capuchon. Et tous purent découvrir Gandalf. « Me voici. Et juste à temps à ce que je vois. Relâchez Bilbo et écoutez ce qu'il a à dire. »

Thorïn planta son regard furieux dans celui du hobbit, il sembla à celui-ci qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux du nain qui desserra son emprise. Bilbo tomba à terre comme une chiffe molle, toussant et se massant la gorge.

« Alors, qu'avez vous à dire misérable petit rat ? »Thorïn ne lui laissa néanmoins pas de répit.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Bilbo se leva, et malgré sa peine, il regarda Thorïn dans les yeux et parla :

« C'est ainsi que vous me traitez, après toutes les aventures que nous avons partagé ensembles ? Après tout les dangers desquels je vous ait tirés ? Vous n'avez donc aucune amitié pour moi, pas la moindre considération ?»

Vu qu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il continua tristement. « Considérez que j'ai disposé de la part du trésor qui m'était promise comme il me plaisait, et que nous sommes quittes. »

« Je vous laisserais partir quitte, mais puissions nous ne plus jamais nous rencontrer. »

Il se retourna et poursuivit froidement : « Je ne vous pensais pas capable d'un tel acte, Monsieur Baggins. » Puis il se retourna vers Barde et le Roi desz elfes et leurs dit de son air le plus hautain «Vous aurez droit à la part du trésor de ce traître, en échange de l'Arkenstone. Et lui, (il désigna Bilbo du menton), prenez le si vous désirez qu'il vive, mais aucune parcelle de mon amitié ne l'accompagnera ! »

Bilbo rejoint alors Gandalf, il se retourna néanmoins et ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un « Adieu, peut être nous reverrons nous un jour. » A l'adresse des nains. Ceux-ci avaient l'air désolés et honteux de la façon dont leurs chef avait traité Bilbo...

« Partez ! » S'écria Thorïn. « Vous portez une cotte de maille faite par les miens et trop bonne pour vous. »

En effet, il portait toujours la cotte de Mithril, mais à cet instant, c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis, personne ne le vit, mais une seule et unique larme coula sur la joue du hobbit qui baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être un moins que rien, mais le pire c'était tout de même l'attitude ignoble de Thorïn envers lui. Le nain était furieux contre lui. Et dire qu'un moment il avait cru qu'il l'appréciait, comme un imbécile qu'il était. Il lui avait semblé qu'après l'épisode de l'évasion de la prison des elfes, il avait gagné l'affection de Thorïn et il en était très heureux. Il lui avait même semblé que le nain avait été impressionné par son courage quand il avait osé faire façon au dragon. Mais maintenant tout était fini, il le détestait et avait de bonnes raisons de le faire, il ne voulait plus lui parler, plus le voir, ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il avait même essayé de le tuer.

Et l'entretien se termina ainsi, il fût convenu que l'échange s'effectue le lendemain à midi.

**OOO**

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Une pt'tite review ? =)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Mais le lendemain, aucun échange n'eut lieu, car les hommes n'eurent pour accueil qu'une nuée de flèches. Thorïn déclarait ouvertement la guerre. De plus, l'armée de Daïn était arrivée, la situation était au plus grave et la bataille allait éclater d'un moment à l'autre.

Alors que les nains des Monts de Fer avançaient pour se battre, un nuage recouvrit le ciel et seul Gandalf arrêta cette folie à temps. Il se posta entre les nains et leurs ennemis et leurs cria d'arrêter cette folie, faisant flamboyer son bâton.

«Nains, hommes, elfes, les gobelins sont sur vous ! Il n'est point le temps de se quereller, mais bien de s'unir dans l'adversité ! » Il paraissait majestueux en cet instant, puissant et sage à la fois. Si bien que tout le monde l'écouta.

Ainsi commença la bataille des Cinq Armées. D'un côté se trouvait les gobelins et les Wargs, et de l'autre les nains, les hommes et les elfes. Bien sur lorsque les gobelins apprirent la mort de Smaug le dragon, eux aussi se mirent en marche, mais armés de moins bonnes intentions que celles des hommes et des elfes. Eux, avaient la ferme intention de se venger, et de faire la guerre sans aucune pitié.

Hommes, elfes et nains se mirent en position pour défendre la Montagne Solitaire. Bilbo se positionna près de Gandalf, mais personne ne put le voir, car il avait mis son anneau au doigt. Ce fut la pire expérience de toute sa vie, lui qui détestait la guerre, il se battit néanmoins vaillamment, un guerrier silencieux et invisible. Heureusement, il portait encore sa cotte de Mithril qui lui sauva la vie plus d'une fois... Peu à peu, les gobelins gagnaient du terrain, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, l'obscurité avait totalement envahit le ciel. Soudain, un bruit de trompette s'éleva de la porte de la montagne, c'était Thorïn et ses compagnons ! En armure dorée, il s'élancèrent farouchement vers l'ennemi. Thorïn était majestueux dans son armure, il avait l'air d'un Roi. Alors Bilbo n'écouta que son cœur et s'élança vers ses amis. Beaucoup le suivirent, beaucoup de nains mais aussi des hommes et des elfes.

Bilbo se décida à enlever son anneau lorsqu'il se trouva à moins de deux mètres de Thorïn, son courage s'essouffla lorsqu'il aperçut le regard noir que le nain lui lança.

« Thorïn... »

« Taisez vous, maître hobbit. » Sur ces paroles, il lui pris le bras et plaça Bilbo derrière lui. « Et restez bien derrière moi... » Sa voix se fit plus douce et alors le cœur de Bilbo se réchauffa soudain. Il se sentait intouchable. Quitte à mourir, il voulait que ce soit aux côté de celui qu'il aimait. A peine eurent ils le temps de se mettre en position, qu'un puissant assaut de gobelin s'abattit sur eux. Bilbo dégaina Dard, sa fidèle épée, et en un cri, il s'élancèrent tous dans la bataille.

Celle-ci fut longue et horrible, et il y eut beaucoup de pertes, des deux côtés. Un moment, un chef gobelin s'approcha de Thorïn par derrière, celui-ci était déjà occupé avec deux gobelins, seul Bilbo qui se trouvait à quelques mètres l'avait vu, mais il ne pu empêcher que sa lance ne transperce le seigneur nain. Heureusement, elle n'avait eu que sa cuisse. Mais Thorïn tomba à genoux. Son ennemi vint se placer devant lui et Bilbo se dit que c'était la fin, il allait se faire massacrer. N'écoutant que son courage, il fit une percée à l'aide de Fili et Kili qui dégageaient le passage pour lui, tuant les affreux gobelins, et courut le plus vite possible vers le chef gobelin qui brandissait déjà sa lance vers Thorïn avec un sourire malsain.

Bilbo prit alors une impulsion et attaqua de flanc le gobelin qui faisait le double de sa taille. Il planta son épée dans sa chair et du sang noir coula sur ses mains. Mais le gobelin n'était pas mort, il porta un violent coup à Bilbo qui fut éjecté à quelques mètres de Thorïn, qui s'était évanoui et sa blessure saignant abondamment. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler et bien d'autres choses encore. Plus rien ne l'importait maintenant, le dragon, l'or, la bataille, et même la Conté il n'en avait plus rien à faire de tout ça, maintenant que Thorïn était tombé. Il se leva, sans épée, car la sienne avait été propulsée au loin, et se mit devant le corps du seigneur nain, attendant courageusement la mort. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal, depuis le coup violent du gobelin...

Alors que le monstre éleva son arme sa vision se troubla et il tomba par terre, aux côtés de Thorïn.

**OOO**

Lorsque Bilbo se réveilla, il était dans une tente, et Gandalf était assis à ses côtés, le bras en écharpe. Il lui souriait de son air mystérieux et lui dit simplement :

« Bonjour. »

Bilbo se mit en position assise et sa tête lui fit un mal de chien, alors il se rappela des événements de la veille et eut un regard paniqué.

« Où est Thorïn ? » Fut la première chose qu'il dit au magicien. Celui-ci eut la mine sombre et lui fit signe de se lever. Il suivit Gandalf silencieusement et le vieil homme lui fit signe de rentrer dans un tente non loin.

Gandalf lui dit gravement : « Il n'est pas mort, mais il est dans l'inconscience depuis la bataille et je crains pour son réveil. » Le hobbit rentra, seul et vit Thorïn, inconscient sur un lit, ses nombreuses blessures bandées. Mais la plus horrible était celle qu'il avait reçu à la cuisse. Bilbo s'approcha de lui, et parla :

« Après tout mes efforts pour acheter la paix, voilà le déroulement des choses, la guerre à quand même eut lieu et vous êtes tombé. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes... Je suis totalement ridicule, en fin de compte vous aviez raison je ne suis qu'un bon à rien même pas capable de vous sauver... »

Il hésita un instant, puis pris la main de Thorïn dans les siennes beaucoup plus petites. Il se dit que de toute façon il ne le saurait pas. Il caressa doucement sa main, soucieux.

« Je...J'ai toujours voulut vous dire que... Je vous aime, Thorïn. A chaque fois que je vous parle, c'est comme si mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, je voulait tout faire pour que vous soyez fier de moi, et à un moment, j'ai cru que vous l'étiez...Jusqu'à ce que... Je vous trahisse. Je ne suis peu être qu'un rat comme vous me l'avez dit mais j'espérais tellement être votre ami. Et je suis désolé de vous avoir trahit, c'était juste pour vous protéger de vous même, malheureusement vous ne l'avez jamais compris. Maintenant ce n'est plus important vu que vous allez mourir... Et moi je vais rester pourrir dans mon misérable trou de hobbit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...»

Il se pencha sur lui doucement, et déposa un baiser juste à la commissure de ses lèvres, à côté de sa barbe noire.

Puis il lâcha sa main et partit en courant de la tente, il s'éloigna le plus possible du campement, se roula en boule dans un coin éloigné et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se sentait si triste, comme si il n'allait jamais réussir à s'arrêter de pleurer... Il se dit que la vie n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux maintenant... Que les choses avaient si mal tourné qu'il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. C'est en pensant à tout cela qu'il s'endormit de fatigue et de chagrin.

**OOO**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que son ami Gandalf était en réalité une fripouille de la pire espèce. En effet, après s'être assuré que les blessures de Thorïn étaient correctement guéries et pansées, et qu'il était tiré d'affaire, il dit au nain de s'allonger, de faire mine de dormir et de ne bouger sous aucun prétexte. Il verrait alors que cette aventure lui avait apporté _« un bien beaucoup plus précieux que n'importe quel diamant »_. Thorïn ne comprit pas très bien sur le moment, il fit néanmoins ce que le magicien demanda.

Gandalf partit alors dans une autre tente, celle de Bilbo et la suite, vous la connaissez, le vieux sage était un excellent acteur, si bien que Bilbo le cru sur parole et s'engouffra dans la tente.

La magicien, après avoir vu Bilbo partir en courant de la tente, rentra et vit Thorïn, qui avait l'air aussi apeuré qu'un petit chiot égaré, assis sur son lit, la main sur sa joue. Thorïn, fils de Thraïn, fils de Thror, le grand Roi sous la Montagne, avait en cet instant l'air d'un imbécile heureux, à se frotter la joue, la bouche à demie ouverte comme un ahuri.

Gandalf riait dans sa barbe. Son plan machiavélique avait marché. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs au pauvre hobbit, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une immense fierté l'envahir, il était certain que sans cela, Bilbo n'aurait jamais osé avouer son amour à Thorïn. Et comment le savait t-il ? Et bien, seul un idiot n'aurait pas remarqué l'attirance mutuelle du hobbit et du nain. Il était certain que même Bombur était au courant. En fait le seul idiot qui n'avait toujours rien remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Thorïn. Trop aveuglé par son trésor, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses propres sentiments... Il se sentit bien bête d'avoir dit tout ce qu'il avait dit à Bilbo. La personne qui était la plus chère à ses yeux. Il compris soudain que c'était à lui d'arranger les choses, c'était à lui de s'excuser et pour une fois dans sa vie, il mis sa fierté de côté. Il se leva, déterminé et partit à la recherche de Bilbo.

Et il le trouva non sans peine, car sa jambe le faisait souffrir, c'était déjà le soir, il était là contre un rocher, endormi en boule et les yeux gonflés de chagrin. Le cœur du nain fut profondément touché par cette vision, sans plus attendre, il réveilla doucement le petit Bilbo. Quand le hobbit ouvrit les yeux, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le visage de Thorïn, emplit de tendresse qui le regardait.

-« Mais... Je croyais que vous alliez mourir ! »

-« Il semblerait que non. »

-« Quoi ? Mais vous étiez inconscient et... »

-« Ah bon, qui vous l'a dit ?» Lui répondit il, malicieusement.

« Et bien Gandalf ! »

« Gandalf est capable de bien des choses... »

Et là Bilbo comprit, la surprise passée, il se rendit compte de la fourberie du magicien. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, il détourna le regard, honteux et se mit à bégayer.

« A-alors... Vous... n'étiez pas inconscient... »

« Non. »

« Ah. » Il ne savait plus où se mettre, mais comment Gandalf avait pu oser faire ça ? Tout magicien et vieillard qu'il était, Bilbo allait lui arracher la tête et lui faire manger son bâton dès qu'il le trouverais ce... Ce perfide ! En attendant il était dans de beaux draps, Thorïn avait l'air aussi froid qu'un glaçon et lui il en avait assurément trop dit et trop fait sous cette tente.

« Bon...Il faudrait que je retourne au campement maintenant. »

Son fameux courage Tookien l'avait abandonné, et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'enfuir très loin tellement il avait honte. Ou bien s'enterrer dans le sol... Mais au moment où il se leva, Thorïn lui attrapa la main.

« Ne partez pas. » Bilbo se retourna mollement, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine, il fit néanmoins face.

« Je suis venu vous chercher pour vous dire combien je suis heureux de connaître vos sentiments à mon égard... Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Une fois de plus vous m'avez sauvé la vie et je vous en suis reconnaissant à jamais. Je suis aussi venu pour vous dire combien je suis désolé de vous avoir tant fait souffrir, combien le nain orgueilleux que je suis ne mérite pas votre amour... Et si vous en voulez bien, mon cœur vous appartient en retour. »

Il se pencha ensuite vers Bilbo et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur dont il ne se savait pas capable. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Bilbo le regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement il avait du mal à y croire. Thorïn le prit alors dans ses bras maladroitement.

« Cessez de pleurer, vous avez déjà versé trop de larmes pour un idiot dans mon genre. »

Bilbo eut un petit rire à l'entente de ces mots.

« Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant. » Lui répondit le hobbit, espiègle.

« Oui, je crois aussi. »

« Il n'empêche que je ferais passer un sale quart d'heure à ce sournois de Gandalf lorsque je le reverrais ! »

La remarque fit sourire Thorïn qui était un peu d'accord avec lui. Et puis ils se rassirent dans l'herbe fraîche et parlèrent longuement de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils étaient tombés inconscients sur le champs de bataille. Thorïn lui expliqua qu'il s'était réveillé peu de temps après la bataille et que c'était Beorn qui les avait ramenés au campement des blessés tout les deux, c'était aussi lui qui les avait sauvés d'un mort certaine. L'ours était ensuite retourné dans la bataille et avait tué Bolg, le chef des chefs de l'armée des gobelins et les aigles étaient arrivés, les sauvant tous d'une mort certaine car les gobelins étaient en supériorité numérique. Les gobelins tentèrent de s'enfuir mais leurs ennemis les poursuivirent partout ou ils allèrent et les massacrèrent, et ils étaient encore à leurs poursuite en ce moment même.

« Et où sont les aigles maintenant ? » Questionna Bilbo après le long récit de Thorïn.

« La plupart ont regagné leurs maison, et le reste aide à la poursuite des gobelins qui se sont enfuis. » Lui répondit-il.

« Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé les revoir.

Peut être un jour. »

Le hobbit commençait déjà à se rendormir, sûrement épuisé de événement passés.

« Tu as sommeil. » Lui fit remarquer Thorïn.

« Non ! » Répliqua Bilbo « ...Juste un peu. »

Alors Thorïn se leva et pris le hobbit dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Je peux marcher. »

« Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, tu as reçu des blessures durant la bataille. »

« Et toi aussi ! » Répliqua le hobbit, dont la fierté était éprouvée. Non pas que d'être porté par Thorïn lui déplaise, mais il n'aimait pas trop être porté comme une mariée... Il n'était tout de même pas une femme ! « Et que vont dire les autres alors ? »

« Peu m'importe. »

Bilbo se renfrogna et se cala un peu mieux dans les bras de Thorïn, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, il s'endormit de nouveau.

Thorïn sourit quand il se rendit compte de la rapidité avec laquelle le hobbit s'était endormit. Il savait qu'il était certes courageux et résistant mais aussi bien plus fragile qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Et tout hobbit qu'il soit, il était à bout de forces et avait encore besoin de sommeil. Quand à lui,il boitait quelque peu, sa blessure à la jambe le faisait encore souffrir, mais il refusait de s'éffondrer pour si peu. Arrivant au campement, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, lorsqu'il croisa Gandalf qui fumait sa pipe, envoyant des ronds de fumés dans les airs, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il à l'air de vous en vouloir énormément, je crains pour vous à son réveil ! » lui dit Thorïn. Gandalf eut un rire franc et joyeux et Thorïn rentra dans sa tente et déposa délicatement Bilbo sur son lit.

**OOO**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain matin, Bilbo se réveilla avec une sensation de bonheur intense, son lit était si chaud et si doux qu'il se sentit capable d'y rester, étalé sur le ventre, toute la journée. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'étira, et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'il était certes sur un lit, mais que entre le lit et lui, se trouvait Thorïn, qui était fort bien réveillé et qui le regardait fixement. Bilbo eut un mouvement de recul, tellement violent qu'il tomba par terre. C'était vraiment une réaction ridicule, mais ce n'est pas comme si Thorïn n'y était pas habitué, il eut un petit sourire et aida le hobbit à se relever. Celui-ci se frottait le postérieur qui avait amortit sa chute.

« Haha, désolé je ne pensais pas que... Nous avions dormi tout les deux. »

« Ne va pas te faire des idées, je t'ai couché dans mon lit et j'ai pris place à côté de toi. Mais tu n'arrêtais pas de te coller tout contre moi comme un chaton contre sa mère. Si bien qu'au bout d'un moment tu as carrément grimpé sur moi dans ton sommeil. Et après tu n'as plus bougé. » Et c'était la stricte vérité. Le pauvre Bilbo rougit furieusement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le soit pas. Viens assied toi. » Thorïn tapota le lit à côté de lui.

Bilbo s'exécuta, curieux. Thorïn pris alors son menton entre ses doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien. Bilbo se sentit comme hypnotisé par ces yeux perçants et ce fut tout naturellement que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Cette fois-ci le baiser ce fit plus langoureux, leurs langues jouèrent ensemble un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soit obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Bilbo était rouge comme une tomate, ce qui amusa beaucoup Thorïn. Il se força néanmoins à ne pas aller trop loin et se leva pour aller chercher un onguent et des bandages.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais. » Dit le hobbit quelque peu déçu.

« Enlève ton haut. Je vais te soigner. »

Bilbo fit se qu'il lui demanda sans faire de remarque sur le fait que le nain ait du mal à marcher. Thorïn s'assit derrière lui sur le lit et enleva l'ancien bandage déjà en place. Il appliqua de la crème réparatrice sur les blessures avec application. Bilbo sentait la chaleur monter en lui alors que les mains calleuses du nain massaient sa peau délicate. Il frissonna et un soupir sortit de ses lèvres. Thorïn lui demanda de lever les bras, ce qu'il fit. Il mis alors en place le bandage autour de son petit corps et l'attacha solidement. Bilbo baissa les bras et allait se retourner quand Thorïn caressa son cou, ou des marques bleues se trouvaient encore. C'était de sa faute a lui et à son avarice si son Bilbo était marqué ainsi. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir été violent avec lui. Il embrassa chacune de ces marques avec douceur. Bilbo frissonna de nouveau quand il sentit le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il enfin.

« Ce n'est rien... » Bilbo se sentait vraiment gêné de l'attention que le nain lui portait,alors que d'habitude il ne se préoccupait pas des autres. Puisque tout ce qui l'importait c'était son trésor sous sa montagne. Il était vraiment très gentil avec Bilbo depuis hier soir et c'est avec plaisir que le hobbit découvrait cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Il savait être tendre et attentionné, seulement avec lui. Et Bilbo se sentait assez flatté.

« Je suis sérieux Bilbo. » Il semblait vraiment soucieux, réfléchit quelque peu et sortit de la tente. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard en claudiquant, il portait une boule de chiffon dans les mains. Il donna ce curieux paquet à Bilbo en lui faisant signe de l'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et qu'il découvrit qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait le plus beau diamant qu'il n'ait jamais vu, brillant comme un soleil : l'Arkenstone. Bilbo releva la tête et s'écria :

« Non ! Je ne peux pas accepter, désolé. » Il lui tendit la pierre précieuse vivement, comme si elle lui brûlait les doigts.

Thorïn qui ne semblait pas étonné de cette réaction, repoussa gentiment la pierre étincelante vers Bilbo.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux j'espère ? » S'étonna Bilbo.

Il avait l'air très sérieux, en fait le nain n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Il voulait lui offrir ce bien, parce que maintenant il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était rien par rapport à l'amour de Bilbo, ce n'était qu'un objet inanimé. Et il ne serait jamais aussi beau que les sentiments partagés avec son petit hobbit. Mais tout ça il ne le dit pas, car Thorïn restait Thorïn, il n'était pas capable de grands discours passionnés, et même si il avait fait un effort la veille pour lui ouvrir son cœur, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire très souvent. Alors il se contenta de lui dire maladroitement :

« Garde le cœur de la montagne. Ainsi, tu te souviendra toujours d'elle.» Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Bilbo eut un petit sourire triste. Il déposa soigneusement la pierre sur ses genoux et parla :

« Mais je ne comprend pas, on ne va pas rester ensemble? » Demanda t-il naïvement.

Thorïn eut un regard confus. Oui c'était bien ce dont Thorïn avait peur, ce matin lorsqu'il regardait dormir Bilbo, il y pensa longuement et se dit que c'était inévitable. Parce que le hobbit était très attaché à sa terre natale et à son petit chez-soi et il le savait pertinemment.

« Tu va bien bientôt vouloir rentrer chez toi, je suppose, et je voudrais donc que tu emporte l'Arkenstone avec toi. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se finir, avant même d'avoir commencé ? Et toi tu ne va rien faire pour le changer, tu m'offre juste ton diamant avec lequel je pourrais m'enterrer dans mon trou et c'est tout ? »

Bilbo se sentit en fait extrêmement irrité de ce geste, il n'avait nullement l'intention de quitter Thorïn maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Il n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire de son caillou brillant ! Il se leva prestement et quitta la tente, blessé et triste. Peu être qu'il s'emportait pour un rien et qu'il avait tort, mais il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être loin de Thorïn après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et le fait que cela ne dérange pas plus que ça le nain l'énerva au plus haut point.

Il marcha à travers le campement et croisa le vieux Bombur, un bandage autour de la tête, qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. A côté de lui se trouvaient Oïn et Gloïn, qui eux aussi avaient des blessures aux bras et aux jambes.

« Comment va notre cher Monsieur Baggins ? » demanda alors Balïn, qui sortit d'une tente non loin. Balïn était le nain avec qui Bilbo s'était lié d'amitié. Il oublia sa colère un instant et discuta de la bataille avec ses amis. Il appris que Fili et Kili étaient dans un état critique car ils avaient reçu des blessures plus graves que les autres lors de leurs percée pour aller aider Thorïn. Les plus grands guérisseurs elfes étaient actuellement à leurs chevets, mais leurs état était encore incertain, ce qui acheva le moral de Bilbo. Il passa la journée entre autres, à chercher Gandalf, qui par le plus grand des hasard était introuvable, à prendre des nouvelles de ses amis nains, elfes, et humains et surtout à éviter Thorïn. Le soir, juste avant de rentrer dans sa tente il aperçut Gandalf qui en sortait.

« Gandalf ! Sorcier de malheur arrêtez vous tout de suite ! »

Gandalf eut un petit sourire en s'arrêtant, mais cela il ne le remarqua point.

« Bilbo, mon cher ami. »

« Oh, ne m'amadouez pas avec vos paroles, être perfide ! Vous avez osé me faire croire que Thorïn était en train de mourir pour me faire dire toutes ces choses ! »

« Oui, mais je tiens tout de même à dire qu'il était d'accord avec ce plan. »

« Bien sur qu'il était d'accord, mais là n'est pas la question je ne veux pas avoir a faire avec lui car c'est à vous que je parle. Pourquoi avoir fait une chose pareille ? »

« Posez-vous la question mon cher Bilbo, si je n'avais rien fait, auriez vous tenté quoi que ce soit, connaissant le caractère de notre ami commun ? » Lui répondit le magicien avec son air malicieux.

Bilbo resta planté la, ne sachant plus quoi répondre, Gandalf partit et Bilbo repris ses esprits, il rentra dans sa tente.

**OOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Déçu de son entrevue avec le magicien, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rentra dans sa tente en bougonnant :

« Foutu magicien, foutu nain et foutu...Thorïn ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu est dans ma tente. »

« Ah. Je te laisse alors, bonne nuit. » C'était bien le moment de se tromper de tente...

« Tu crois que tu va m'éviter indéfiniment ? »

« T'éviter ! Mais enfin je ne t'évitais pas. »

« Bien sur, tout à l'heure lorsque tu parlait à Nori et Dori, tu as levé la tête vers moi et quand je les ait rejoint tu avais subitement disparu ! Mais ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, je vois que ma compagnie t'est désagréable alors je ne te retient pas davantage. »

Les paroles du nain étaient vraiment amères et Bilbo s'en voulut un peu de son comportement immature.

« Bon, j'avoue je t'évitais. »

« Évidemment. »

« Mais c'était parce que je ne voulais plus t'entendre dire que l'on doit être séparés ! » Bilbo reprit courage et vida son sac. « Hier soir et ce matin c'était si beau que je croyais être dans un rêve. Nous avons parlé et tu t'est occupé de moi, j'avais l'impression d'être important pour toi et puis tu as tout gâché lorsque tu as parlé de ta fichue Arkenstone ! Parce que j'ai cru que tu me disais de m'en aller en me l'offrant. »

« Bilbo, c'est moi qui ait eu peur que tu t'en aille, donc j'ai pris les devant et t'ai offert mon bien le plus précieux pour que tu comprennes à quel point je tiens à toi, et ce même si tu est loin de moi. Je croyais que tu allait rentrer en Conté. »

« Idiot ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton diamant, si beau soit-il pour savoir combien tu tient à moi, je pense que le fait d'être venu t'excuser suffisait amplement ! Et je ne vais pas partir... »

Bilbo, soulagé d'avoir pu avoir cette conversation avec le nain, s'approcha de lui déterminé et l'enlaça chaleureusement, ses bras enserrant son cou, il y enfouit son visage. Thorïn se sentit vraiment heureux de ce dénouement et répondit à son étreinte en plaçant ses bras autour du petit corps collé contre lui. Ce moment était tellement beau qu'ils ne firent pas tout de suite attention au fait qu'ils n'étaient plus tous seuls.

En effet, à l'entrée de la tente, se trouvaient Ori, Dori, Nori, Oïn, Gloïn, Balïn, Dwalïn, Bifur, Bofur, et même Bombur, tous agglutinés. Thorïn se racla la gorge et Bilbo s'écarta, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, il vit le regard insistant de son vis-à-vis qui fixait un point derrière lui et il se retourna, il sursauta lorsqu'il vit toute la troupe, à moitié rentrée dans la tente, et l'autre essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Après un blanc de quelques secondes, Gloïn pris la parole :

«Heu... C'était pour vous dire que Fili et Kili se sont réveillés ! » Et la petite troupe de nains se hâta de sortir de la tente pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de leurs chef, le pauvre Bombur manqua de tomber tellement il s'enfuit rapidement. Bilbo regarda Thorïn et éclata d'un rire franc et enjoué. Si bien que même le grand Thorïn leva les yeux au ciel et s'autorisa un petit sourire. Après tout qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire que leurs amis les ait vus ?

Bilbo attrapa la main de Thorïn et ils sortirent de la tente, se dirigeant vers celle ou étaient Fili et Kili. Il ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent devant leurs amis, en train de se réveiller.

« Mes amis, vous vous êtes battus pour me sauver, je ne l'oublierais jamais. » Leurs dit alors Thorïn

« Nous sommes tous heureux de vous voir revenus parmi nous. » Assura Bifur, tout sourires. Tout les nains eurent un mot gentils à l'attention de leurs amis blessés.

Kili eut un petit sourire et Fili parla :

« C'est bon d'être de retour parmi vous ! »

« Je pense qu'on devrait aller fêter tout ça autour d'un bon repas ! » S'écria Bombur soudainement.

Ce soir là, on donna un beau banquet en l'honneur de Fili et Kili, revenus à eux, mais surtout pour fêter leurs victoire, nains, hommes et elfes étaient présents, même Beorn, qui avait repris sa forme humaine fort heureusement, participa au festin, tout le monde but énormément et mangea énormément (surtout Bombur) et tous allèrent se coucher le cœur léger.

Sous la tente de Bilbo, qui était en réalité celle de Thorïn, mais de toute façon peu importe, Bilbo complètement saoul en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs au nain...

« J'ai...Euh une idée ! Oui voilà une bonne idée. »

« Qui est ? »

« Non je sais plus ! »

Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que Bilbo essayait de lui expliquer quelque chose, mais à chaque fois, il explosait de rire et oubliait la fin de sa phrase...

Thorïn, découragé, s'approcha de Bilbo et l'allongea sur le lit, mais alors que le hobbit était couché et immobile, il agrippa les épaules de Thorïn, et en deux en trois mouvement, il était déjà à califourchon au dessus de lui. Bilbo eut un petit rire :

« C'est bon je me souviens... »

« Bilbo tu est complètement ivre, ça suffit. »

« Nan, c'est pas vrai ! »

« Lâche moi et endort toi maintenant. »

« Quoi tu veut pas de moi c'est ça ? » Son regard se fit soudain très triste.

« Non ce n'est pas ça... »

« Et bien qu'est ce que tu attend ! » Bilbo lui prit la main et la déposa sur ses hanches avec un regard provocateur. Et puis il l'embrassa sans prévenir. Les hanches de Bilbo se mirent à onduler de façon très sensuelle et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Tout cela faisait tourner la tête du nain, qui lui même avait un peu bu, même si il n'était pas dans un état aussi critique que le petit hobbit. Quand le baiser se fit plu poussé, il se força à arrêter, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent et se releva non sans peine en repoussant doucement Bilbo.

« Non, pas comme ça, je ne veux pas profiter de ton état. Je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle et te blesser. Tu comprendra tout ça demain quand tu sera dans ton état normal. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Mais ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit. »

Même si le nain n'en laissa rien paraître il était très chamboulé du comportement de Bilbo. Ce soir là il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Bilbo quand à lui, s'endormit comme une pierre quelques minutes plus tard...

OOO

Bilbo et Thorïn ne reparlèrent pas ce petit incident, Bilbo parce qu'il avait oublié, ce qui était tout à fait plausible au vu de son taux d'alcoolémie élevé à ce moment là. Et Thorïn parce qu'il se rendit bien vite compte que son petit hobbit n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir. Étant donné leurs récente réconciliation, il ne se risqua pas à lui rappeler les événements, au risque de tout gâcher.

Les jours passaient et tous se mirent à l'œuvre pour reconstruire Esgaroth. Bilbo et Thorïn se rapprochaient de plus en plus même si le nain avait insisté pour qu'ils ne dorment plus dans le même lit... Bilbo ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il accepta néanmoins. Très vite, Kili et Fili se remirent complètement de leurs blessures. Bien sur, Bilbo pardonna à Gandalf et tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais une nuit où tout le monde était couché, Bilbo n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il se triturait l'esprit, se posant encore et toujours la même question. Alors il eut une idée, il enfila son anneau au doigt et fila dans la tente de Thorïn, avec la ferme intention de faire bouger les choses. Il se faufila à l'intérieur de la tente et s'approcha à pas de loups du lit de son aimé. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés et cela rappela à Bilbo le jour où il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et il eut un petit sourire à cette pensée. Sauf que cette fois-ci Bilbo déposa ses lèvres sur celles du nain, dans l'intention de le réveiller. La seule réaction du nain fut un grognement et il se tourna sur le côté dans son sommeil. Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel et se décida à poser une main sur l'épaule de Thorïn doucement.

« Thorïn... Réveille toi. »

Cette fois ci il bougea un peu plus... Seulement pour se retourner de l'autre côté, face à Bilbo. Le hobbit, triste de voir que son plan tombait à l'eau, enleva son anneau et s'allongea aux côtés de Thorïn, dépité. Bon visiblement ce n'était pas le moment propice pour faire bouger les choses, mais il pouvait au moins dormir aux côtés de Thorïn. Il se coucha dos à Thorïn et rumina de sombres pensées. Si ça se trouve, Thorïn ne voulait pas que leurs relation évolue... Ou peut être que les nains n'étaient vraiment pas doués à ce niveau là. Ou peut être que... Un bras autour de sa taille l'empêcha d'y penser d'avantage. Il allait parler, lui pose un tas de question lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Thorïn se poser sur l'arrière de son cou. Sa courte barbe lui chatouillait le cou, Bilbo frissonna à ce contact.

« Thorïn... Tu es réveillé ? »

« Hm, oui on peut dire ça. »

Bilbo se retourna vivement.

« Il faut que je te pose une question... heu. Voilà. Est ce que, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce que'on ne dort plus ensemble, je voudrais me rapprocher de toi... Enfin tu comprend ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne sais pas si tu veux vraiment la réponse. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Bilbo, appeuré. Alors il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais il n'arrivait pas a se rappeller quoi...

« Le soir où nous avons fêté notre victoire. »

« Et bien quoi ? » Commença a s'impatienter le hobbit.

« Bon, si tu veux vraiment savoir. Tu as bu, nous sommes allés dans ma tante pour nous coucher et tu m'as sauté dessus. »

« J'ai.. J'ai fais ça ?... Oh mon dieu. » A cet instant Bilbo voulait s'enfouir six pieds sous terre tellement il avait honte de lui. Alors c'était ça, la raison pour laquelle il s'étaient un peu éloignés, la raison pour laquelle il y avait comme un malaise entre eux... Bilbo comprenait subitement. Il enfoui sa tête dans ses mains, ne voulant plus croiser le regard de Thorïn. « Désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« D'avoir tout gâché... »

« Ecoutes moi Bilbo. Il n'y a rien de plus au monde qui me comblerais davantage. Seulement, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais que ce soit une chose inoubliable pour toi. » Il pris ses mains dans les siennes doucement. « Regardes moi. »

Bilbo, encore un peu rouge, avait les yeux un peu brillants et un petit sourire niais ornait ses lèvres. Thorïn se rapprocha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


End file.
